fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
Humans. As a reader, odds are you know one. You may be one of these yourself! On Fontraile, when one things of the word average, one thinks of humans, as far as races go. Categorized mostly by their ubiquity, their ambition, and ingenuity enough to thrive in mass numbers in spite of the fact that other races have something or other to their own credit that humans are unable to match. A surprising amount of them are capable of magic, but an almost equally surprising amount are inert. They are stronger and hardier than some of the more brittle races like the nu mou or the elves, but are not quite as strong or as resilient as beastmen or orcs. The average lifespan ranges between 85 to 95 years, but there are outliers on both sides. As many locations as there are in the world, there are just as many varieties of human, varying in average height and weight, skin tone, and standard skills. Different regions breed different humans. As a testament to how prolific humans are, there are practically no places that support life that do not have any humans. Appearance You probably know what a human looks like by now. Lots of fur on the top of the head and just over the eyes, and not quite so much on the arms, legs, and chest, to the point where the flesh underneath is almost all exposed. Humans have a standard head shape, oblong with eyes about halfway down, a thin, downward sloping nose halfway between the eyes and the chin, and a mouth halfway between the nose and the chin. The head is roughly ten to twelve inches long and the body from head to toe is generally the same height as seven heads stacked height ways on top of each other. About half of the total height is dedicated to the hips, legs, and plantigrade feet, and when extended straight out, a human's wingspan is about as broad, give or take, as he or she is high. A human woman is shorter on average than a human man, with broader hips and a pair of breasts extending out a little from her chest. Skin tones for humans range from a pale white tone down to almost pitch black, depending on region, going through the scale of beige, pinks, and browns. Hair color naturally ranges the gamut of browns, blacks, reds, and blonds, though the elderly drift towards gray and white over the years, though is easily dyed and genetics of other races may affect this as well. Eye color generally sticks to black, brown, or blue, but gray and hazel are also possibilities. Like skin tone, hair color and eye color are not strictly directed by region or race, but are generally guided by it. Abilities Humans are about average in all things. Magically capable humans are not uncommon, but magically inert humans are also not particularly rare. Psionics are rarer amongst humans, but they are also more than possible, especially in Raxis and nearby regions. Physically capable humans are much more likely, but exercise and proper diet are needed in order to nurture such capabilities. They show no natural affinities for elements or skillsets. Rather than seeing this as a disadvantage to the race, the fact that humans are so diverse can be seen as a boon rather than a hindrance. One thing humans seem more capable of is their ambition. Perhaps this more than anything else is how and why they have risen to such prominence in the world. From an early age, a great many humans are taught to shoot for the stars, often far beyond their normal station. Many rulers, revolutionaries, and political leaders were human because of this unbridled ambition. Humans have also shown themselves to be incredibly strong survivors. Their ambition has led them to new lands, exploring wherever they are able. That exploratory instinct and their ambition together have led them to invent and tinker for things to help them further. Humans are among the most common animal out there in terms of how many places they live. Human genes are more than capable of interbreeding with a number of other races. Their genetics are capable of spreading among a number of the humanoid races. The existence of half-dragons is an indicator that this spreads beyond humanoids as well. Usually human pregnancy lasts about 9 months give or take, with gestation times altering slightly for hybrids. Adulthood has long been a matter of debate, but as modern science has enabled an extended lifespan, the general age of adulthood has increased from twelve up to sixteen to, in most regions, eighteen, which is when, in human terms, rights either are granted or have already been granted.